starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Rosh Penin (Timeline C)
Rosh Penin was a Jedi Master born possibly around 6 BBY. During the New Republic Era, he was a student of the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 under Kyle Katarn. He'd work with Jedi like Jaden Korr, who was his Jedi co-Padawan with Katarn. On a mission to the remnants of the Deep Core planet Byss, which had been obliterated by the Galaxy Gun in 9 ABY Rosh would attempt to learn of the possible presence of Ragnos Disciples, he was captured by Tavion Axmis, who was previously draining the Force energy from Byss. He was then made a Dark Jedi for a short time, leading the Cult to Vader's abandoned castle on Vjun to drain its Force energy. It would be then that he'd confront Jaden Korr, his once-time ally, and duel him in a battle which ended in his defeat, only to be later taken away by Tavion. On Taspir 3, Rosh had a change of heart and sent a distress signal to the Praxeum, which was recieved and Jaden was sent to see to it, suspecting a possible trap. When Jaden appeared, he found Rosh in a construction bay, with Rosh begging for forgiveness. Jaden then assaulted him in anger, but spared him in a intervention between their master, Kyle Katarn. That was when Alora, Tavion's other apprentice, enter the bay and attacked them, dismembering one of Rosh's arms. Rosh was left helpless as Jaden and Alora dueled. He'd later be rescued by Kyle Katarn, and would recieve a prosthetic left arm. He'd soon later be made a Jedi Knight in 20 ABY. Original SW Canon ends here. He'd go on to act in the Yuuzhan Vong war as a Jedi Knight, serving with the military and with Jedi such as Jaina Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Talben Foelin. After Darth Caedus won the Second Galactic Civil War, Rosh would lead many Jedi into hiding and work with the rebellion plans with Plague and the Jedi Coalition. In the Alliance's eventual fall after Caedus' death, Rosh Penin would help reastablish the Order, and become its Battlemaster for future milital events. In both SOTF and SOTF2, Rosh would remain the Jedi Order's Battlemaster and continue to fight on its behalf. In Timeline C's "Triumphant Shadows", Rosh Penin is still the Battlemaster and the now elected Master of the Order and is currently one of the Jedi Order remnant's leaders, now leading the Order in military advances on the Golden Empire. Background In 14 ABY, Penin, along with other Jedi students, was heading to the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 onboard a shuttle. In the ship, he met Jaden Korr, and the two eventually developed a friendship. Their shuttle was soon attacked by the Disciples of Ragnos and forced to crash-land, though the attack later proved to be merely a diversion so that the cultists could access Luke Skywalker's personal records in the Massassi temple. After recovering from the shuttle crash, Penin and Korr teamed up in order to reach the temple. They fought hostile howlers in the rainforest: Penin was shooting with a blaster pistol while Korr was using his lightsaber. After witnessing stormtroopers patrolling the perimeter of the Temple, Korr went on ahead alone and quickly dispatched them, along with a Sith cultist but was then knocked unconscious with the Scepter of Ragnos by Tavion Axmis. Penin then went for help and brought Luke Skywalker and Kyle Katarn back with him, but the Disciples of Ragnos' forces were already gone. Penin and Korr soon were both assigned Katarn as their Master and began Jedi training. During their very first training exercise, Rosh set a lightsaber training droid to attack Jaden in order to distract him and finish the training course first. His plan succeeded and Jaden fell behind, but, at end of the course, Katarn chastised Penin, saying the droid would have killed Korr had it been set to Luke's training regimen. Penin apologized to his fellow student, an apology which Korr hesitantly accepted. Penin often felt that Katarn was holding him back, and as a result grew arrogant and impatient. Eventually, Penin was assigned to investigate Byss, where he was captured by the Disciples of Ragnos. At first, he was afraid he would be killed, but instead of killing him, they took advantage of his fear to convert him to the dark side. Penin's naiveté and lust for power made it easy for the Cult to turn him, and he became an apprentice to Axmis, leader of the Disciples of Ragnos. On Vjun, Penin, Axmis, and the Kothos Twins led the Cult's operations in Bast Castle in order to siphon the Force energies that were stored there. Katarn and Korr arrived on Vjun, intent on stopping the cultists, but were separated. Korr later located and confronted Penin in Vader's throne room, where Penin, with the aid of the Twins, dueled Korr. Penin and Korr were evenly matched until Korr managed to kill the Twins. He soon after disarmed Penin just as Katarn arrived. Before they were able to apprehend Penin, Axmis intervened. She disabled Katarn and Korr with Force lightning, and afterward revealed that she had taken Penin as her new apprentice. Axmis ripped Korr's lightsaber from him with the Force, threw it at the ceiling and brought the weakened structure down on the Jedi with the Scepter of Ragnos. She then used the ensuing chaos to escape with Penin in tow. Katarn used the Force to prevent the ceiling from crashing down on top of them while Korr used Katarn's lightsaber to create an exit. Some time later, Penin repented and tried to turn from the dark side while on Taspir III with Alora, Tavion's other apprentice. He sent a distress signal to the Jedi Praxeum. Katarn and Korr arrived on Taspir III and began searching for Penin. Korr eventually located Penin, who begged for forgiveness for attacking Korr on Vjun. Korr's anger at Penin revealed itself once again, and he came close to striking down his friend. Katarn communicated with Korr through the Force and pleaded with Korr to deactivate his lightsaber. Korr relented, though Alora, who had been watching from a distance, attacked Korr. During the battle, Alora managed to sever Penin's arm due to his disloyalty, after which Korr struck her down. Katarn arrived soon after and brought Penin back to the Praxeum. While there, Penin was given a new prosthetic left arm which looked identical to his organic arm. Original SW Canon Ends Here Knighthood In 20 ABY, Rosh was made a Jedi Knight, finally falling into ranks next to his friend Jaden Korr, whom he'd share many adventures with. However, even after becoming a Knight, Rosh still continued to train under his Master, Kyle Katarn. He was intent on focusing his abilities in saber-fighting, so he could take up the role of Battlemaster after Katarn someday. Dark Jedi Durasteel In the years just before the Yuuzhan Vong War, Rosh had gone on crusades in fighting crime and pirates across the galaxy to help train in swordfighting. However, in this time period, he was recruited by his old Master, Kyle Katarn, to strike at a new Dark Jedi who was rising in power. He served in Kyle's strike-team which hit Lord Durasteel's ship as Katarn himself faced off with the Dark Jedi. Yuuzhan Vong War Still a Jedi Knight, Rosh spent his time during the war on the frontlines against the Vong. He'd go on to fight them with allies such as Jaina Solo, Jaden Korr, and Talben Foelin (To be written once the Yuuzhan Vong RPG occurs.) Dark Nest and Swarm War During these two near simultaneous events, Rosh still went on to fight against the Killik menace with his Jedi companions. During a midpoint in the war, Rosh had become, against his will, one of the Killik's Joiners. (To be written when a Dark Nest/Swarm War RPG occurs.) Second Galactic Civil War During the three-way war of the Jedi Coalition, Galactic Alliance and Confederation, Rosh Penin served the Council as one of its go-to Jedi for its missions. Also, before the war, Rosh Penin took his first apprentice, the Jedi Shadow Charon. Upon finishing his training, Rosh was made a Master. This moment was short lived, however, as the Alliance won the Battle of Shedu Maad, the Coalition and Confederation began their decline in the war. He'd follow the Order through the rest of the war and help in the resistance against the Alliance in 49 ABY. (To write more when a SGCW RPG occurs.) SOTF/SOTF2 In the following changes of government in the Galaxy, he would take a leading role for the Order's interest's when he was made its Battlemaster, leading the Jedi allied with the Third Republic and Second Galactic Empire into the war against the Golden Empire. He was one of the strategists for the attack on the Empire's capitol of Kamino in Tipoca City. In SOTF2, Rosh had become a largely respected Jedi and had officially earned his position of Battlemaster. However, after the the Golden Empire had refounded itself in the Outer Rim under Darth Mallous's secret apprentice, Penin once again resumed milital duties to stop the Sith. In the final battle between the Galactic Empire and Golden Empire before the stagnation of the Interdictor walls, Penin sent his old Padawan and now head Jedi Shadow, Charon to represent the Jedi in this battle. He later gave confirmation of the Jedi's part in the Collaborator team which would soon depart and enter the the Golden Empire's territory. Timeline C Triumphant Shadows Fall of the Jedi Order In Timeline C's Triumphant Shadows, Rosh Penin was still the Order's Battlemaster during the war of the Third Republic and Golden Empire. Following the Republic's defeat on Coruscant, Rosh Penin did battle with his old Padawan who had now become Darth Mallous's own dark apprentice, Darth Revordus. In this battle, Rosh attempted to reason with his old apprentice, but it failed, and Penin was forced to retreat. Rosh later lead much of the Order and what was left of the Council off the planet, escaping the battle and fleeing into darkness. During this period, the Jedi Order was in turmoil, trying to see what they needed to do. The Council, in its own infighting, left a void of leadership which Penin filled, managing to keep the Order together until the Council formulated a plan of using its resources to fund rebellion groups and create a network of spies. During this period, Rosh Penin was the Order's Watchdog, ensuring the security and unity as the first stages of the plan were completed. On the Track Back After having staved off 3 schisms in the Order, Rosh managed to unify other lost remnants of the Jedi Order together. It was shaky at best, but Penin did what he could. In 63 ABY, the Order had recovered fenominally, and had rebuilt the old fleet it once had long ago during the SGCW. Using other rebellion groups aid along with its own resources, the Jedi Order formed its own military, and decided to make its first move. Because the Golden Empire's first war as the controller of the Core was against the Commonwealth, the Jedi Order moved in to defend it, knowing that if such a small faction could even hold out against them, it would send a rebellious wave through all of the Galaxy. Rosh, as Battlemaster, lead this charge. Managing to both fend off initial space battle's enemy fleet, following up with beating back to the ground assault of a key planet to the Commonwealth while also strategizing an assasination on Admiral Intennelius, Rosh Penin made an astounding leap into the battle, causing much disruption for the enemy. Personality and Abilities In his youth, Rosh Penin was an immature and competitive scoundrel among the Jedi. Little has changed in his many years. However, it is because of his competitiveness that made him an excellent swordsman. His own personal drive to succeed, tempered by his Jedi training and self-control, allows Rosh to fight hard for his wish, while still remaining on the Lightside. And as mentioned, it is what allowed him to succeed as a swordsman and eventually follow in the footsteps of his own Master, Kyle Katarn in being the Order's Battlemaster. His preferred saber-form is Djem-So. Rosh also uses this to fuel his ability to lead. With much of the Order scattered in the Galaxy in Triumphant Shadows, Penin has done well to reunite its fragments, enough so to go head-to-head with the Empire. He has also shown a knack for strategy in being able to use his smaller Jedi fleet to fend off the superiorly armed Golden Empire fleet in the Commonwealth, along with even managing to sneak a group of Jedi into his opponent's own capitol ship. Finally, Rosh Penin is known for his Skywalker-like complexion. He often held a cool, passive yet not unemotional persona, fitting of a role-model to other Jedi, though this is not to say he holds this persona all the time. When in private quarters he allows his more comedic side to flourish and in battle, is a terror to behold. Involvement Though Rosh Penin has seen little action in Triumphant Shadows so far, he plays a support role and is notable as the Jedi Order's current milital leader, such as with the war between the Commonwealth and Golden Empire. He also has attempted an assasination on one of the antagonists, Admiral Intennelius. Appearance Rosh Penin, as any Jedi, has his basic gray garb. This is his norm. Gray chassis of the robe followed by black pants and a tan Jedi-cape cover his shoulders and can be tied to form a cloak. At Penin's age, even as a Jedi, gray hair is seen around the back of his head, making a rim between his black hair on top and back of his neck. At the top of the cape is also a tan cowl which can hide his face, even though the color is not all that stealthy. Lightsaber Like any Jedi, Rosh owns his own personal saber. He uses two, infact. His main one is a gray saber with reflective metals, giving it a shiny appearance. The pommel is a smoothed disc-like pommel jointed the hilt, efficient in beating opponents over the head. The sabers business-end has a small oval-shaped guard, which, while it can not fend off lightsaber blows, can keep the user's hands from slipping and striking the saber, efficiently disabling him. The saber also uses a powerful Kaiburr crystal to create its blade. Originally a raw and impure crystal that he had found back in his travels as a Knight, Rosh managed to forge it into working order, also creating it to give an orange blade, much like his older Padawan saber. Back-up Saber Rosh's second, lesser lightsaber is the one he used long ago when he was Tavion's apprentice. Having kept it as a reminder of his own failures, he has managed to keep it in working order and update it over-time. The saber's color was changed to yellow from its original red, and while not as strong as Penin's main saber, it is sufficient for Jark'Kai fighting along with use should he lose his other. Quotes "Did I win?" -'' Rosh Penin, after cheating in a race against Jaden Korr ''"Ha. The Jedi have hid away long enough. Today is the day the Jedi Order returns, today is the beginning of the Golden Empire's end." - Rosh Penin, speaking to Commonwealth officials during the war between them and the Golden Empire Category:Timeline C Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Jedi Order